Load switches for power management systems require fixed or adjustable soft-start whenever the switch is enabled. Soft-starts avoid large in-rush currents into the load, which could potentially pull down the input power supply below recommended operating conditions. While most commercial load switches utilize N-type pass gates, load switches using P-type pass gates have advantages for radiation environments such as space. These load switches need a well-controlled soft-start and a driver that is easy to program for slew-rate limiting to implement the soft-start.